


How Do You Solve a Problem Like Kara?

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: A snippet from an unwritten crossover. Nun!Kara meets Captain!Lee





	

If Kara wasn't sure about this new gig before, the whistle sealed the deal.

She stared with wide eyes as her new employer, Captain Lee Adama held the shiny metal object to his lips and blew. Three sharp, shrill bleats echoed through the cavernous marble foyer of his mansion and footfalls sounded on the landing above her.

She twisted, holding the straw-brimmed hat to her skull, and watched seven stone-faced children march in precise military time down the steps to line up before them. From the eldest, a stunning girl with her father's eyes and dark hair, to the youngest, a tiny girl, no more than 5 or 6, with lighter tangled curls, the five girls and two boys stood in a perfect line, shoulders thrown back, chins raised, eyes forward.

The Captain's crisp tone broke the silence. "Now Fraulein--"

"Kara," she corrected absently, her eyes still surveying the children. She thought she caught one of the boys-- one of the shorter ones in the middle--sneak a sideways glance her way, his lip quirking slightly.

The Captain cleared his throat. "Fraulein, you will do me the courtesy of meeting my eyes when I speak with you."

Kara's spine stiffened at the reprimand, but she grit her teeth and reminded herself that this was her employer, her superior. And even if he behaved like a superior jackass, the Reverend Mother would not look kindly on her gracing him with a right hook. She turned to him then, eyes locking on his cool blue gaze without flinching, and though not a hair of his brows lifted, Kara sensed surprise in his gaze. Perhaps he was not used to anyone looking him in the eye. Kara raised her chin, shoulders squaring, as something silent and electric passed between them.

"You were saying, Captain?"

He stared back silently for another few seconds and when he spoke it was almost as if he'd forgot something. "Yes. Yes, As I was saying... You will be the twelfth governess to look after my children since their mother died. I trust you'll be an improvement on the last one."

At Kara's questioning look, he said with just the slighest hint of wryness in his voice, "She lasted only two hours."

Kara felt queasy. Was she crazy? Why had she told the abbess she could do this? She didn't even like kids! The horror in her voice was barely veiled when she asked, "What's wrong with the children, sir?"

He looked at her sharply, his tone impatient when he answered, "Nothing is wrong with the children, only the governesses." The Captain took a deep breath, his snug blue uniform jacket expanding with the inhale. He cut a fine figure indeed. Too bad the man had not a whit of humor in that stunning physique. "They could not maintain discipline, without which the house cannot be run. Drill them in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they march, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed."

Cripes, Kara thought, this was worse than a military academy. She bet he made them do pushups when they misbehaved. Fed up, she interrupted his litany of orders. "Sir!" He turned at her sharp tone. "When do they play?"

Kara Thrace, formerly known as the problem novice at the Sacred Heart Abbey, had received more than her fair share of whithering looks in her lifetime. But they all paled in comparison to the one Captain Lee Adama was flashing at her now. His lip curled in a near-sneer. "You will see to it that they conduct themselves with the utmost decorum. I am placing you in command."

Her hand lifted automatically to her forehead, half into the motion of snapping off a salute, before one of the children twittered and Kara dropped her arm. "Yes, sir."

His eyes found hers again in a measuring gaze, as if he was trying to assess whether she was mocking him or not. Kara smiled, to show she'd meant no real offense, but he just turned away, his gaze returning to the children. "Now. . . this is your new governess, Fräulein," there was an infinitesmal pause before he said her name, "Kara. Give your name at your signal."

He lifted that infernal whistle again and tilted his head toward Kara. "Fräulein, listen carefully. Learn their signals so you can call them."

In rapid-fire sequence, the children marched forward precisely one step, shouted their name, and stepped back. Liesl. Friedrich. Louisa. Kurt. Brigitta. Marta.  
And Gretl.

Captain Adama turned back to her, a challenging look on that pretty but smug face of his. "Now, let's see how well you listened." He lifted the whistle again and she grabbed his wrist. The Captain froze and Kara dropped her hand quickly, realizing she'd committed a faux pas in touching him. Flustered, both by the tingle in her fingers at the feel of his skin, and by the idea of what the Abbess would say if she'd been party to this meeting thus far, Kara hastened to say her peice.

"I won't need to whistle for them, Reverend--" she shook her head, correcting herself, "Captain. I mean, I'll use their names. Such lovely names." Kara turned to the children and recited each of the seven names in turn, smiling when she was finished.

Next to her, the captain stiffened and a truculent impatience had crept into his voice. "Fräulein, this is a large house. The grounds are extensive. And I will not have anyone shouting." He held the tin whistle up. "You will take this, please. Learn to use it."

She hesitated, even though it was clearly an order issuing from her new employer's lips. He softened a milimeter at her obvious reluctance. "The children will help you. Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear."

"Oh, no!"

His eyes widened at her outburst. But Kara's temper had been raised. The children were bad enough, but she did not have the misfortune of being this man's blood relative and she had no intention of being summoned like a dogsbody.

"I'm sorry, sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for animals, not for children. And definitely not for me. It's humiliating!" Her tone was too harsh, she knew, and she could feel her cheeks hot with temper but Kara didn't care. This was too much.

The Captain did not respond with anger, as she'd expected, however. Instead, he raised a single eyebrow, his tone a familiar mixture of amusement and frustration. "Fräulein, tell me, were you this much trouble at the abbey?"

Kara smiled sweetly. "Oh, much more, sir."

He held her eyes for another moment, then the captain's gaze slid, so rapidly that if you blinked you might miss it, down her body and back up in a definitive once over. A shiver prickled her spine, but he pivoted then in his shiny boots, his footsteps echoing on the marble floor in the subsequent silence.

Kara looked to the children, who were still standing in formation, but whom abandoned the eyes-forward pose to let their gazes dart between her and their father. Poor things. Dressed almost as if in uniform themselves, no time to play. Why, the abbey was less restrictive than this household! And her, the twelfth governess. Probably all eleven before her had used the damned whistle. If she wanted to keept his job, she had to get them on her side. Show them she was different.

Inspired, a smirk crept on to Kara's face, and she called out to the master of the house just before he passed the threshold into his study. "Sir! I don't know your signal!"

He froze. The children gasped. Kara grinned.

He didn't turn; The words came out strained. "You may call me 'Captain.'" Then Captain Lee Adama marched forward into the study and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
